Then There Was You
by xx-Mione-Fan-xx
Summary: “What was so wrong about falling in love with me?” “I didn’t have a right.” It's post war. HBP and DH never happened. Ginny and Blaise struggle to cope after the chaos left over from the war. BZ/GW FINALLY! R&R please.
1. Why Did You Leave?

**A/N: Ok, so post war. I NEED you guys to TELL ME if I should CONTINUE it. Otherwise, I'm leaving it as a oneshot. You guys HAVE to let me KNOW. Okay? lol. I finally got a Blaise/Ginny up! Yay! Although, if I do continue it, I may have another pairing in here, that I normally write. :P Hahaaa. Remember, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kevin Wilson and Kendra Jerkins. **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**Then There was You**

He heard the crunching of his boots on the snow as he made his way towards the lone girl sitting in front of the lake. She sat with her knees drawn to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She seemed oblivious of the cold. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and he felt a wave of pity rush over him.

He knew how she must be feeling. He was feeling exactly the same. Everyone was gone. The war was over. But no one was left. All of his best mates had been killed. Half of the teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including the Headmaster, were gone. Harry Potter had won the war, with the dark Lord Voldemort being banished from the world, but now the famous Boy-Who-Lived was no where to be found.

Hogwarts was a mess. Dead bodies still littered the ground outside and inside the school. There were so many, he felt his stomach twisting as he stepped over them again and again. And so many of them were faces he knew, people in his classes, people he talked to, and many friends. There were even the faces of his enemies, and though a year ago he would have been pleased to see them dead, now it just filled him with more sadness.

He reached the crying girl and sat down beside her. She glanced at him with big watery brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"The same thing you're doing," He replied quietly. He reached over and took her small hand in his. She looked down at their hands and then back at his face.

"They're gone," Her eyes overflowed and more tears cascaded down her flawless face. "All of them. Even Harry."

"I know," He said cupping her face and wiping away some of the tears with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and let out a sob. "What do we do now?" She murmured helplessly.

"We go on. Life will still continue. They'll find more teachers to teach us, and we'll finish school. Then we'll go on with our lives and find a good career. We'll never forget them," He reassured her, tears building up in his own eyes.

"But how can life go on? I can't imagine living without any of them," She said shakily. He pulled her to him, her head resting against his chest and his arms around her.

"Neither can I, but we have to try." He said, leaning his chin on hers. He tightened his grip.

**- - - 6 Years Later **

Ginny Weasley pulled the manila folder off of her boss' desk. "What's the case?"

Kevin Wilson sighed. "A thirty-seven year old witch found dead in a dumpster in Knockturn Alley. She was apparently raped repeatedly and then left for dead. We have a suspect up for questioning in the second conference room."

"What's the women's name?" Ginny asked, glancing over the file.

"Matilda Pembroke," Kevin replied, downing the coffee his assistant handed him.

"And the suspect's?"

"Alexander Irvin,"

Ginny nodded and left the office, heading towards the second conference room. A greasy haired man with glasses and dirty clothes sat stiffly at one end of a large table. Ginny sat across from him and opened the folder, spreading pictures of the victim out in front of the man.

"Have you ever seen this woman, Mr. Irvin?" She asked coolly. He shook his head immediately.

"Never, ma'am." His voice was slightly squeaky.

"Hmm. And where were you at..." Ginny checked the file for the date and time of the witch's death. "11:38 PM Tuesday night?"

"At home," He replied nervously.

"Alone?" Ginny pressed. He nodded tightly. "So you have no one to verify that you were indeed home alone at 11:30 Tuesday night."

He shook his head. Ginny smiled wearily.

"Do you drink, Mr. Irvin?" She asked. He hesitated for a split second.

"Yes ma'am, I do," He replied.

"And were you drinking Tuesday night?" Ginny pursued. He nodded, clearly reluctant.

"I see," Ginny murmured. "Well Mr. Irvin, I'll be back in a bit. Another Auror will be here in a minute to ask you a few more questions. We thank you for your cooperation." Most of what she said was getting to be routine now, Ginny thought with an inward sigh.

"Like I had any other choice," The man muttered sourly. Ginny pretended not to hear as she gathered her files up and left the small room.

"He admit anything?" Kendra Jerkins asked as she came into Ginny's office. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"We know he did it, but we can't prove it." Kendra muttered, perching on Ginny's desk. The redhead's office was decorated in light blue and green. On her desk there were many pictures of people Kendra didn't know, but assumed that they went to school with Ginny. There was also one picture of a girl with wild curly brown hair, a redheaded boy who Kendra had figured out was Ginny's brother, and a boy with black hair and glasses, who Kendra was positive was the famous Harry Potter. All three were decked out warmly in Hogwart's robes and scarves, and were waving enthusiastically at the camera, while laughing.

Kendra knew that Harry Potter had gone missing immediately after destroying You-Know-Who. Even after the dark wizard's death, Kendra was still wary of saying his name. As far as Kendra knew, Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother had been killed during the war, as had the rest of the Weasley clan. Ginny was the only living Weasley left.

"Ginny, who's the other girl in this picture?" Kendra asked softly for the twentieth time. Ginny always managed to avoid answering the question. Her brown eyes would glance at the picture, and darken with such sadness it broke Kendra's heart. But Kendra was a naturally curious girl and really wanted to know who the girl was.

Kendra thought Ginny was just not going to answer again when the redhead finally did. "She was one of my best friends in Hogwarts. A year ahead of me, she was the cleverest witch of her age. She was best friends to Harry and Ron as well, which is how I met her. We weren't always close, but as the war approached, she and I clung to each other. I was the only one outside her, Ron and Harry that understood what the trio had done to try and stop Lord Voldemort." Kendra flinched, but Ginny didn't notice. "Her name was Hermione Granger, and I haven't seen her since before the war. She was there fighting, but at the end, her body was never found."

"No one knows what happened to her?" Kendra asked sadly. Ginny hesitated.

"They think – they think she was kidnapped. One of the Death Eaters must have taken her. But no one knows who, since most of the Death Eaters since Voldemort's fall have been captured." Ginny murmured.

"I'm sorry Gin. You lost so much during that war," Kendra said softly.

Ginny shrugged. "Everyone lost people close to them. But that was years ago, Kendra."

Kendra nodded, taking the hint to change the subject. "Have you heard anything about the Pelton case from Kevin?"

Ginny shook her head, automatically and gratefully reverting back to business mode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise Zabini ran a hand through his dark hair and then sighed. "Why do kids have to write so much rubbish on their exams?" He muttered darkly.

"They'd rather write something down, than leave a question blank," A voice said cheerfully. Blaise groaned.

"Yes but the stuff they write..." Blaise muttered. "is unbelievable." He finished, marking an E on Andrew Hollister's test.

The ghost laughed. "They used to write some funny stuff back in my day as well,"

Blaise was the charms professor. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his job, but this time of year, when there were so many exams to prepare and then mark, stressed him out immensely.

"At least after this, I have a free summer to relax." Blaise said, setting aside a test to take a break. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. Then he turned to look at the ghost of the old charms professor, Filius Flitwick.

"Yes that was always my favourite part of teaching," Flitwick sighed. "Not that you students weren't a joy to teach of course,"

"Oh you don't have to lie, Filius, there is no way me and my lot was ever a 'joy' to any of you professors," Blaise said with a chuckle. "Did you forget I was a Slytherin?"

"Oh no, Blaise, none of my students ever gave me grief. I admit there were times, when you Slytherins would frustrate me, but most of you were still good kids. Look how you turned out,"

"I only turned out this way because of Professor Dumbledore, you know that. Otherwise, I'd probably be dead, or in Azkaban right now." Blaise said dryly.

"Yes that may be but you were always a good student, Blaise," Flitwick said with a smile. Blaise shrugged, glanced at his pile of papers again and sighed.

"I give up; I'm going home for the night. I may as well bring these with me, in case I can't sleep tonight," Blaise muttered, knowing that was very likely. Ever since the war, Blaise rarely had a good night's sleep.

Flitwick chuckled. "Very well, Blaise, I'll see you Monday,"

Blaise nodded and stepped into his fireplace. He didn't go home though.

He floo'd to the Ministry of Magic, unconsciously searching automatically for her.

"Hey Kevin, I just came by to say hi," Blaise said casually, spotting Kevin Wilson coming out of the Minister for Magic's office. Kevin grinned.

"Hey Zabini, what's up?"

"Marking papers," Blaise said with a grimace. Kevin said something but Blaise didn't hear. He saw her coming out of the elevator. She was buttoning up her long black cloak and didn't spot him immediately. The tall blonde haired girl who was with her did though. Her green eyes widened in interest.

Ginny looked up and met his eyes. He saw the surprise.

The two girls stopped on either side of Kevin, facing Blaise.

"Hey Weasley," Blaise said, smiling at her. She gave him a timid smile and nodded. The blonde looked at Ginny with surprise.

"You know him?" She asked.

"We went to school together," Ginny replied softly, not looking away from Blaise. "Erm, Kendra, this is Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is my partner Kendra Jerkins. And you know Kevin already,"

Blaise shook the blondes hand politely, murmuring hello. "Ginny, would you like to grab a bite to eat with me? Catch up on some old times," Blaise said meaningfully. He knew she wouldn't reject him in front of her boss and co-worker.

Ginny's eyes narrowed at him and she glanced at Kendra and Kevin quickly before looking back at him. He knew she was annoyed. "I'd love to, Blaise." She said through gritted teeth. He smirked.

"See you around, Kevin. Pleasure meeting you, Kendra." Blaise said smoothly and offered his arm for Ginny to take.

Once they were safely out of earshot, Ginny muttered sourly, "I hate you,"

"No you don't. You know I just did that because there's no other way to get you to talk to me. You've been ignoring my letters," Blaise said pointedly. Ginny shrugged and removed her hand from his arm. She crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Where are we going?" She asked, ignoring his statement.

"That little Italian restaurant up the road. You like Italian, right?" Blaise asked casually, knowing perfectly well that she did. She sent him a glare.

"Yes, I like Italian," She said.

They were silent for the rest of the short walk to the restaurant. They were greeted pleasantly by an Italian waiter. Blaise asked for a private table.

Ginny sat in the booth, set her purse down beside her so that Blaise had to sit across from her and then leaned backed, pasting a fake smile on her face. "Why did you want to talk to me, Blaise?" She asked politely.

He raised his eyebrows. "You know why Ginny. I want answers."

Ginny sighed. "Fine, what do you want to know?" She said wearily. Blaise ran a hand through his dark hair and glanced around the restaurant for a moment. When he looked back at her, she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Why did you leave, Ginny? Everything seemed to be going all right. Then one day, I woke up and you were gone. No note, no explanation, nothing. You were just gone. I sent you letters, and you never answered me. Why Gin?" Blaise asked and Ginny could hear the desperation in his voice.

She glanced at her menu, to look away from those darkly intense eyes she had loved so long ago. "I – we were getting too close Blaise. I was feeling too much – I didn't want to fall in love."

Blaise was silent. She looked back at him and saw that his eyes had hardened. "You could have given me some kind of explanation, Ginny. I thought I had done something wrong. I thought I had hurt you."

"You never hurt me, Blaise. I thought it would be better that way; if I just left. I'm sorry. I regret it, okay? I've regretted it since the day I did it." Ginny said quietly, looking back down at her menu.

"Then why did you do it? What was so wrong about falling in love with me?" He asked boldly. She swallowed hard.

"I didn't have a right." She replied.

"A right to love me?" Blaise said and she heard the confusion in his voice. Ginny frowned.

"A right to be happy," She said. "We got together soon after the war. Sure, we connected even before the war, when you were going to the meetings to prepare for the war and I knew you weren't a death eater. But everyone had died," She paused, looking back up and into his eyes. "And then there was you. You made me forget all of the sadness Blaise. Whenever I was with you, I didn't think about all that I had lost. You made me happy. And I didn't have that right, so soon after the war."

"Your friends and family would have wanted you to be happy, Ginny." Blaise said quietly.

"I know," Ginny murmured. The waiter came for their orders.

After they ordered and the waiter was gone, Blaise said softly, "I loved you,"

Ginny's eyes watered. "I loved you too," She whispered.

"We had the right to be happy Ginny. We still do. I told you we had to move on with our lives. We haven't forgotten any of them. But we have to live again," Blaise said. Ginny nodded.

"I'm sorry, Blaise." Ginny said, flushing. She cast her eyes down to the table. She was an idiot. Anyone else would have gladly accepted Blaise's love, but she had turned it down. She had hurt him. And yet here he was, still trying to help her.

His hand covered hers. She glanced at it and then met his eyes. "I never got over you," He said. "All these years, and you were always on my mind. Every day. It killed me that you weren't there with me anymore."

Ginny swallowed again. "I'm sorry Blaise. I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant – I mean I just thought –" She broke off, and tried to gather her thoughts to say what she wanted to. "I still loved you. I thought that by getting away from you, I could erase my feelings towards you. But of course that didn't happen and I was a git to think it was possible. I just made myself unhappy by doing it. And I hurt you. I'm sorry Blaise. I should have told you."

"It's been five long years without you Ginny," Blaise murmured and Ginny didn't even have time to respond before his lips touched hers. Merlin, she nearly forgot how just a simple kiss from him could make her melt.

**Should I continue it? Or leave it as a one-shot. If I leave it as a oneshot, you won't know whats happened to Hermione. Or Harry. They're not dead though. REVIEW. Please. I need to know what you think. **


	2. Back to Hogwarts?

**A/N: Woot! This is officially a story. Not a oneshot. However, the updates will be a long wait. For that, I apologize, but I do want to finish All's Fair in Love & War first. But I got chapter two up to let you guys know that I'm making this a story. I'm not sure how long it will be though. Or how good. But I hope it's all right. I've always wanted to write a Blaise/Ginny where they're not just a side couple to Draco/Hermione. Anywayyyy, enjoy, sorry it's short. And uhm, well review please! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Thanks so much :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept Kevin and Kendra! **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx _

**Then There was You **

**Chapter Two**

_She was aware of the tears streaming down her face. She was aware of the painful hexes and curses she'd been receiving. She was also aware of the many bodies of her friends she'd encountered and nearly tripped over as she fought Death Eater after Death Eater. _

_There were so many. Would it never end? Where was Harry? Was he fighting Voldemort? Was he okay? Was he winning? And what of her family? Ron, Fred, George, Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill and Percy? They had to be okay. She hadn't had the chance to tell them how much she loved them. _

_Their faces all flashed in her vision, one after the other, and then switched to other people she cared about as well, like Hermione's and Harry's. Luna's face. Blaise Zabini's even! Professor Lupin's, Tonks. _

_And then it happened. The faces were no longer in her mind, but on the ground. Everyone. Dead. Gone. Somehow, she was still alive. Why? Why didn't she die with them? She deserved to! It wasn't fair. She wasn't anything special. Why did she get the right to survive, while they all had their lives ended cruelly? _

When Ginny woke up, her face was moist with tears, and pressed against a bare chest. Frowning, she gently tugged herself from Blaise's strong grasp, looking up at his face. He was still sleeping.

She struggled to remember what had happened. They'd finished their dinner, and Ginny had gone back to his flat with him. They'd talked more about what had happened, and Ginny explained a lot more about her reasons for leaving. She talked about her job also. She'd still been in training when she'd left Blaise.

Finally, late at night, when Ginny could barely keep her eyes open anymore, Blaise had suggested she stay the night. Ginny hesitated, but eventually agreed, unable to resist his dark eyes. So they went to bed and she couldn't believe how much she had missed falling asleep with his arms around her.

Silently, she removed herself from his embrace and left the warmth of both the bed and him. She stroked his cheek once and then checked the time. It was five in the morning. With a sigh, she went to his kitchen, knowing from memory exactly where it was.

She filled the kettle with water to make tea for herself and then walked over to Blaise's double doors that led to a balcony, which overlooked the city of London. She rested her arms on the railing of the balcony and closed her eyes, trying not to think of her dream.

She knew Blaise was right. She'd always known it. But she couldn't help but… feel guilty. How could she live a normal life, with a man whom she loved - not to mention the fact that her family had hated him – when everyone else she cared for was either missing or dead?

Speaking of which, where the hell was Harry? The Minister of Magic had had every Auror in the system looking for him after the battle, but to no luck. Her friend just couldn't be found.

Ginny suspected he had run off, after murdering Voldemort. She knew her brother's best mate well, and figured that he was horrified at the fact that he had killed someone. Either that or he wanted to get away from the attention he was bound to get.

Hermione on the other hand, well Ginny didn't even have any ideas. She thought it was unlikely that her curly haired friend had been kidnapped. Most of the left over Death Eaters had either surrendered, or been caught. And none of them had any signs of the Gryffindor bookworm hiding out at their dwellings.

It hurt even more to know that Harry and Hermione were alive, but missing. Ginny had done everything she could to locate them. But if she was right about Harry running off, then he had most likely gone into the muggle world and changed his name - therefore making it impossible for him to be found.

The fact that Harry may have just disappeared to get away from the attention pained Ginny. So did the fact that he would have run away to escape his horror. She was supposed to be his friend! His ex-girlfriend even! She was supposed to be there for him! Even if he didn't think she, Ron, or Hermione had survived, he didn't even stick around long enough to find out!

Though, Ginny added in her mind, she didn't know for certain that Harry _had _run off. It was extremely possible that a Death Eater had been furious with him for killing their Lord, and had gotten him before any Order members got there. And then hidden the body. But Ginny doubted that.

She jumped slightly as she felt his arms wrap around her. She hadn't even heard the sliding doors open. Or maybe she had left them open. She didn't remember closing them.

"It really scared me to wake up to an empty bed, love. Brought back unpleasant memories." He murmured in her ear. She winced.

"Sorry about that," She whispered. He leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"You're forgiven. Besides, I woke up to the kettle whistling so I knew you were still here."

"Oh shoot, I didn't realize it was boiled. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Ginny said. She had been too caught up in her thoughts to hear the shrill whistle of the kettle.

"Don't worry about it. I would have woken up anyway, regardless. But your tea is on the table." He said and Ginny turned in his arms.

"Thank-you," She murmured, leaning up to kiss him.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" He grumbled, pouting. She smiled.

"I just couldn't sleep, I suppose." She said and his arms tightened around her.

"Nightmares?" He asked knowingly. "Tonight is the first that I didn't have any."

She rested her head on his chest. "I have them every night." She said with a sigh. "Blaise, do you ever wonder what happened to Hermione or Harry?"

"Of course I do. All the time," Blaise replied. "I may not have gotten along with either of them, but I still wonder where they went. I reckon Potter ran. Or maybe one of the Death Eaters got him, after he killed Voldemort." Blaise had no problem saying Voldemort's name anymore, not now that the monster was gone.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so," She murmured. "I think he most likely ran. He just… probably didn't want the attention."

He must have heard the pain etched in her voice. "He didn't know you survived. He probably assumed that you and everyone else had been killed. He didn't know he was leaving anyone behind. If that's even what happened,"

Ginny sighed. "I suppose. But still, it hurts."

"I know," Blaise said, kissing her forehead. "You loved him, didn't you? Back in his sixth year?"

"I- I think so. I don't know Blaise. I'd always fancied him, since I was little. But, now when I think about him, I wonder if maybe I had mistaken love with a simple crush. And if maybe that crush had grown into something more platonic." Ginny said and then added rather timidly, "What I felt around Harry is nothing compared to what I feel around you."

Blaise seemed relieved by that but all he said was, "I feel the same about you. I dated plenty of girls in school, but none of them made me feel what you do."

"You do know if my family was still… alive, that they'd be extremely angry at this? My dating an ex-Slytherin, son of a Death Eater type thing?"

"I don't know, love, I think they would have accepted me." Blaise said with a wink and stepped away from her, grabbing her hand. He led her back into the house, carefully sliding the doors shut behind them.

"Yeah, eventually," She murmured with a grin. She walked over to the table and picked up her cup of tea, sipping it gratefully. "I have to get to work soon,"

"It's Saturday!" Blaise complained. Ginny sighed.

"Exactly. No one else works Saturdays. But… since I don't usually have anything else to do, I go into work. Kev expects me to be there. He relies on me to be there." She explained.

"I'm sure if Kevin knew where you were, he wouldn't expect you to go to work. Kevin's a pretty easy-going bloke. I've known him for a long time. I reckon he wouldn't hold anything against you if you took today off." Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Blaise, I really ought to –"

"You work too much, Gin." Blaise interrupted her. "Take the day off. Here, I'll even write to Kev, if you want."

She sighed again. "Very well, you're right. He's constantly after me to take a day off. You know, in five years I haven't taken a single sick day, or vacation?"

"That's pathetic, love." He said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Can I borrow your owl?" She asked. He nodded, and whistled for the tawny coloured owl.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from his drawer and passed them to her. She quickly wrote the letter explaining that she was taking the day off.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Well," Blaise said slowly. "What do you want to do?"

"No. This was your idea. So, you have to figure out what to do now." Ginny said with a small smile. Blaise laughed.

"How does breakfast sound?"

* * *

"No. No, I can't."

"Yes you can, Gin. It's been five years. You had to go back someday."

"Blaise, really, I can't. I just can't." Her voice broke slightly.

"C'mon love, I'll be right with you. I think you need to do this. You haven't been there since you graduated." He pleaded.

"Exactly. And I vowed never to return there. It has too many memories, Blaise. My seventh year there was pure hell for me. I just can't do it." She said, shaking her head. They were standing in his kitchen, just after breakfast and Blaise had suggested they go to Hogwarts for the day.

"You need closure Ginny."

"I won't have closure until Harry and Hermione are found." She said firmly. Blaise took her arm.

"Please, just come with me."

"Blaise…" Ginny shook her head, but Blaise knew she was relenting.

"We'll only stay for a few hours. You can chat with some of the other teachers who're there until the end of June. The students are gone for their summer vacations now." Blaise said and she bit her lip and then sighed.

"Okay," She whispered. He smiled softly, gripped her arm tighter and they apparated together to Hogwarts.

**Ok, now don't expect chapter three anytime soon. AFLW comes first lol. It'll be finished soon.. I think. LOL. Review! xD**


End file.
